Sadistic Lust
by Cold War Takeover
Summary: WARNING! 1st chapter: very gory and is rated M. Rest is rated T until further notice. Lavi*OC. Claire grew up in a closed environment, making her sadism nearly unrestricted. Now, after being locked up in the Black Order, she is the good girl. For now...
1. Sadistic Awakening

Sadistic Lust

~*~

Those two words are the best two to use to describe Claire. She's very weak, but very powerful when it comes to her thoughts. She also has somewhat physcic powers, and if she's close enough to someone, she can hear bits of their thoughts.

Warning: OPENING IS VERY....GOREY...

Not recommedned for anyone who hasn't seen a horror movie...

~*~

Chapter 1/Sadisitic Awakening

~*~

I heard my mother's screams ringing in my ears. I was but five then, but I was still haunted by my mother's murder.

I suddenly sat up in bed, realizing what I should do.

_It's wrong, but...it needs to be done..._Is similar to what I thought that night.

I got up, not caring to change out of my night gown. (Even though it was my best and snow white.) My bare feet felt cold on hard cement floor, the snow whistling through the broken window beside my bed.

I padded out of my room, glad that my father's snores were loud enough to cover my yelp when I fell down. (I had always been weak because of my premature birth.)

I quickly got up and tiptoed into the kitchen. And then I saw it. The knife he had used to kill my mother. _The bastard didn't even clean it..._I thought madly. (I had always loved my mother, but being around my rambling father had taught me too many bad words,)

I quickly grabbed it and stumbled out of the room, numb from what I was about to do.

I took the knife, held it high above my head. Then plunged it down into where I knew his heart was.

~*~

"Claire, darling, tell the--" sniffle "--man what happened that night."

"Mommy was killed by daddy," I said sadly to my aunt and the policeman.

"And? What happened next, baby?"

Here was where I would lie. "I was woken up by a strange man. He hurt my hands here--" I pointed to the self-inflicted red scars on my wrists, "--and he made me put the sharp thing in daddy's body." I sniffled and burst into fake tears.

"What did he do after that?" the policemand asked, a hint of sympathy and pity in his voice.

"He left daddy and me alone."

"We found you and your daddy in the snow outside. Did he take you both there?"

"He--" sniffle, "left. I took my daddy outside to get help but he was too big."

"She's been very weak because her mother gave her a premature birth. She fainted from all of the stress of his body." My aunt sounded pitiful as well, as if it was me who would be hurt by this incident.

Not likely.

~*~

I grinned evily (I was ten then) as I took my wax carving knife and stabbed it into the little boys arm. He was already dead from the cut I did to his brain, but I still loved the blood flowing into my hands.

"Not a little baby, not a grown up child, but still dead--dead! as if maturely aged~" I sang. "Bloody little baby, bloody little boy, not alive anymore~"

I then dragged him into the river and let his body float away from our town. I used a bucket to scoop out water to wash myself and the sight where I had murdered all twelve of my victims.

~*~

(fourteen) "CLAIRE!!" my aunt shreiked angrily as she saw me and the dove. I had just slit it's throat so that all of the blood would drip out nicely, staining the white feathers. "What are you doing?!"

"The dove was hurt in the wing and couldn't fly, so I put it out of it's misery," I said sadly, hoping she would still scold me.

She sighed then smiled. "You were always so compassionate--" I wanted to throw the knife at her, "--but today is the Christmas party and you dirtied your white dress."

"I can put a new one on."

Another sigh. "Okay, go change, darling." _Darling? More like devil's daughter~ _I thought evilly as I slipped on a red and green lolita dress.

I had always loved hurting things, and it's not a surprise that my aunt let me get away with it if I had a good excuse. I killed the baby with 'breathing problems' when I was twelve, the kitten that was 'the runt of the litter,' when I was thirteen, and now the dove that's wing was broken by my own hands so that it wouldn't fly away.

My torturings had gone down from once a month to once a year due to my growing boredom with hurting others.

Maybe this year I could hurt myself...?

~*~

I smiled as my doll began to move on it's own.

"Mistress, would you like--" the maid dropped the towels and soaps in her arms as she saw my favorite wax figurine move.

"Wi-witch-cr-craft--" the maid ran down the hall to tell my aunt.

The next day she was slaughtered in the hen house, wax mysteriously found in her blood stream.

~*~

"Claire, you have what we call innocence," the man with glasses said rather sadly, as if he wished I didn't have it.

"Innocence? Yeah, like I'm innocent~" I sang-song smugly.

"Yes, well, innocence is used to kill Akuma, demons in human bodies that want to kill others."

"Maybe I'm secretly an Akuma~"

"No, Akuma are made of the opposite of Innocence."

"Maybe my innocence is a fake~"

"Not likely. Innocence would be extremly hard to copy."

I rolled my eyes and began to play with my wax knife, wondering if I would get off with just a scolding if I hurt this strange man.

"Claire, your knife has no use now so I would advise you to--"

I was bored with the idea of hurting him, but fascinated by the fact that I could hurt myself.

I plunged the knife into palm and grinned evily as the blood pooled.

"Damnit. Tie her up!!" he shouted as they took the knife and put me in the straight jacket.

~*~

Ok~ Finally done with the filler introductions. The rest of the chapter will have little to no time jumps like this. The next chapter starts three years from now, when she is finally marked unsadistic and gets to be released.

Hope you weren't too freaked out. I got this idea when I destroyed one of my christmas presents (a poster of New Moon XD) and my mother said 'That's so...sadistic, Katherine..."

Please review, even if it's a complaint.


	2. NotSoSadistic Claire

Sadistic Lust

~*~

Alright! Chapter two! Yay! No sadism, w00t!

~*~

Chapter 2/Not-So-Sadistic Claire

~*~

After spending three years away from the knife, and of taking three years worth of phsychotic pills, I was 'cured.'

I no longer yearned to hurt others, and my scars dusgusted me. My past made me nearly mad, but I managed to stay sane, despite my serious claustrophobia and fears of extended silences.

I was lucky that there was always some one ready to talk to me when I was close to going insane.

I knew that the day they finally let me out had come, due to the voice that spoke in my mind. It had first arrived a week after I had started taking the pills.

_"Claire~_" it spoke sweetly, a few minutes before I was to take my meds. It knew that no one monitored me while they prepped my medicine, so it knew I would be able to respond.

"Yes?"

"_Today you'll be let out~"_

"Really? Thank you for sharing that information with me. But to properly thank you, I'd need to know your name." I was polite due to my wanting to get out. If I play nice, I get out early. Everyone knew that.

"_I'm your old self, Claire~"_

"What?" I asked curiously. My old, naughty self had developed it's own voice?

_"Yes, I have. You may call me Eclaire~"_

"Thank you for talking to me, Eclaire. You are what's kept me sane."

"_You're welcome, Claire~" _

As the voice faded, the lights went out, like the always do.

"Close your eyes, please, Claire." the voice on the intercom said, so as not to let me know how to escape by seeing where the door was.

"Yes, sir." I obediantly closed my eyes and, to show that I was listneing, laid my head on top of my knees.

The door opened and I heard the padded footsteps of Komui. When I heard the door open the flickering sound of the lights turn on, I opened my eyes and sat back up.

He had a wide smile on his face, versus the grim, worried looks he always wore when bringing me my meds.

"Guess what Claire?"

"I'm being released?"

"You're being re--How did you know?"

I shrugged. "Lucky guess, I suppose." I never told them about the voice.

"Well, here's your last dose of anti-phscycotit, and then you're free to roam the Black Order. Unless, of course--"

"_Unless they need to send you off on a stupid mission~"_

"Unless I'm needed for a mission?"

He nodded, glad I had listened to him when we first met.

I stood up and turned around so he could undo the buckles.

"You know, as a test, we're going to need for you to take care of a baby doll that we have invented for this purpose."

"I--"

"You will only have to take care of it for a week, and then give it back for a survey. You know, to determine if you still need to medicine." He undid the last buckle and stepped back.

I stretched my aching arms, then turned around and smiled at the man.

"I will be happy to do so."

~*~

"Alright, it has a recording device to record all that you say. It can also swallow food--which we have premade for you--and it digests, if you will. You get to decide what gender you want it, and you get to name it."

"Just like a real baby?"

"Yes."

"But I don't think I'd make a good mommy..."

"You don't have to be a good 'mommy.'" he didn't look surprised that I had kept my fourteen year old way of talking, even though I was now seventeen. "You just have to routinely take care of it. It also goes to sleep if the enviromental noise levels are low enough. But it will cry if it doesn't get what it needs, including sleep. The only thing it doesn't do is relieve itself." I apparently looked relieved, because he chuckled before continuing. "But you will need to put on new diapers every two hours."

I nodded. "When do I get to see my new baby?"

"Well, you can right now if you want. It'll take a while to program it's voice, though, and to get it to recognize it's name and your voice."

I nodded. "Do I get to decide appearance as well?"

"Well, hair color, hair length, and eye color you can change. I can tell you how to do so when you get the finished product."

I nodded, for the somewhat tenth time. "Alright. I want to see it."

~*~

I wanted to cry. I'd get my own baby. I'd get to decide it's name and everything.

I hoped it didn't look fake.

_"A baby is such a teenager thing to want, Claire~"_

I glanced at Komui, who was talking to the man in charge of programming the baby. No one was watching or listening to me as I pretended to read the papers on the baby's details.

So I could talk back.

"I am but my fourteen-year-old self in a seventeen-year-old's body, Eclaire."

_"But you should still know that this will be a bother~ Babies cry too loud and are very needy~ You hated anything like that~"_

"You are very loud and needy, Ecliare."

_"Good point~ But that's because I don't have a body to move around in, and you would be whiny if you were in my position~"_

"Not likely."

I saw Komui walking towards me with something in a green blanket.

I smiled nervously and stood up.

"Meet the demo-baby v.3"

"V.3? It took you three tries to get it right?"

"Um..."

I rolled my eyes and held my arms out to hold my new baby. "Lemme see it~"

He gently put in my arms and I was shivery with excitement. I gently pulled the blanket away from it's face and gasped.

It literally looked like an actual baby. I gently brushed my fingertips across it's cheek and gaped at the smoothness. It feltl ike real skin. I pulled the blanket back more and felt real hair.

The doll's eyes opened and looked exactly like a baby's green eyes should look.

"It's naturally set as a girl. But if you'd want a boy one, then we can--"

"No. She's perfet."

"Then all she needs is a name and your voice."

"..."

"Well?" he reacted nervously to my silence.

"Rin. Her name is Rin Genovi."

He smiled sweetly.

~*~

"Mad."

"RIN!!"

"Neutral."

"Rin."

"Sad."

"_Rin..._"

"Good job, Claire. We are all done and you can get your baby now!" Komui said excitedly.

I smiled and stood up, taking off the microphone clipped to my uniform. While they had programmed the name and info into the system, I had been allowed to put on my uniform. For the time being, it's colors would be reveresed from the usual one to tell other's that I was somewhat disfunctional.

_"But _you _aren't disfuntional~ It's me they should be worried about~"_

"You are me, so of course they are going to use you as something to count against me."

Komui was walking back towards me, the new white blanket gently cradled in his arms.

I ran halway to him to make the walk shorter.

"I present to you, Claire Genovi, you're temporary baby, Rin Genovi." I grinned and held the baby in my arms.

"Test her out. Wake her up!"

I glanced at him angrily. "Why should I wake the sleeping baby?" I said in a hush.

He nodded happily, as if I passed a test. Which that probably was.

He led me to my new room, which I had yet to see.

I glanced down at Rin nervously as Komui chattered happily away, as if he didn't care about the noise level problem.

"And then this is the cafeteria--" the noise hid me dizzily, and I nearly fell over as if it were a solid thing.

That was when poor Rin decided to wake up, crying loudly. Komui spun on his heel, shocked.

"It's too loud!!" I mouthed, gently rocking her and making hushing noises.

She shrieked loudly, now audible to everyone in the cafeteria.

Everyone quickly hushed down, all eyes turned to me. I blushed furiously at the attention, keeping my eyes on the baby.

_"Aww, but you love attention~"_

_No, you do!! _I thought hoarsely, although she could not hear my thoughts.

I shushed and hummed a soft lullaby until her screams subsided to faint sobs. I took her thumb and gently coursed it to her mouth as her eyes slowly closed.

The room was silent that everyone could hear the suckling noises. I blushed and motioned for Komui to contiune.

"Umm....this is the cafeteria where you'll eat your meals. Just tell--" everyone was still staring at us. He sighed and led me out of the room. As the door closed, I heard hushed conversations buzzing up everywhere.

"I hate awkward silences..." I mumbled.

He nodded. "All you have to do is tell Jerry what you want to eat and he will make it for you. He also has a recipe for some of the foods for Rin, in case you lose any or if it goes bad or anything else."

I nodded and we continued on our way.

~*~

"It's stuffy in here..." I mumbled as I stepped inside my room. It had a huge bed, much too big to fit me, a crib, and a changing table (it even had wipes, although I knew they would not be used). I had my own personal bathroom, which I knew I was lucky to have.

I wondered if I would be allowed to keep Rin after the week was over.

"So, that's it. Would you like to learn how to change her appearance?" I nodded. "Alright, you must firmly press on her back, not at a hurting force because that will be recorded, but not just a gentle pat." He showed me and I nodded. The back's skin slowly faded away until it was transparent. I reached out a finger and glided my fingers over Rin's skin, still there but invisible and thin.

"The green light is her current eye color, the black one is her hair color, the cream one is her skin, and that blue and red checkered one is her hair length. The knobs beside each one is the programming. You have to lightly turn it, which will make the baby wail because it'll feel like she's pinhcing her, but that's about it for pain."

I nodded (which I seemed to do too often today) and got straight to work. I knew I wanted her hair to be like my mother's, a brown, and like mine, curly. I was lucky that the hair curled when it's length grew. I made it to her chin, then turned the black knob. I almost stopped when the color of the light changed, but I realized that it changed with her hair color.

"How old is Rin?" I asked Komui as I worked.

"She's 20 monthes." I nodded and began to change her now dark grey hair to a chestnut brown.

Her skin became pale, and her eyes a deep brown, like me.

I finally turned to Komui.

"Rub her back until the skin thickens again," he said loudly over her wailing.

I held her on my hip and began soothingly rubbing her back, hoping her crying would subside again.

It slowly faded, unti lshe put her thumb in her mouth again.

"Does she know anything other than crying and sleeping?" I asked jokingly as she looked at Komui and I with wide-eyes. She was adorable, but she still needed clothing.

"Yes. She knows a few basic words, and if you set her down on the ground for a while she'l get bored and will begin to teach herself how to walk."

I smiled sweetly at Rin.

"Rin, say 'momma." She took her thumb out of her mouth and smiled up at me, as she recognized my voice.

Komui smiled and looked at her, as if he wondered if it would work.

"Mah....Mom...Mom-my. Mommy." She said slowly. "Mommy...Mommy..." she began to sob and held her arms up to me. I was worried but recognized the gesture.

I held her up so she could wrap her arms around my neck.

Komui looked relieved then left me and Rin to 'bond' until I got hungry.

~*~

Well, I was hungry soon enough. Rin had waddled a few steps. The person programming her had apparentally known about my clumsiness and weak legs because she fell down and, unlike other children I'm assuming, simply got back up and started again, much like I was told that I did when I was learning.

I picked her up, put her on my hip and began trying to remeber where the cafeteria was supposed to be at.

It only took me five feet to trip. I had tripped over my own foot.

I usually would turn on my side to center the injury to one spot, but my side was currently occupied by Rin.

I stayed to where I would hit the ground with my face.

Or, at least I should've. I was frozen mid-fall, my nose a few inches from the ground. Rin slowly began to realize what should've happened to her because she began to wail loudly.

I then felt the tugging on my unifrom jackets lower hem. Finally, I was pulled up to a standing position. I turned to see a boy with an explosion of red hair, a green headband, and the male version of my uniform.

"Watch where you're going," he warned teasingly. That was when I noticed that he had a black eyepatch covering his right eye.

"Thank you..." I said in a flustered voice. I then began to try to comfort Rin.

_"I call dibs on him~"_

I to hurt Eclaire so bad at that moment.

"Oh..." he blushed as he saw the baby. "Uh, good thing I caught you or else she..." he didn't continue in embarressment. Why was he embarressed...?

"Shhhh....It's okay, Rin, Mommy's here..." I wrapped her arms around my neck and patted her back. I then looked at my savior.

"Thank you. Komui would've yelled at me if I broke his baby Rin..."

"Komui...that's Komui's baby?" he sounded sickened.

I realized that what I just said made sounded like Rin was Komui's and my child. "Oh, no-no-no-no-no-no. Rin is...hmm...a fake. She's not an actual baby..."

"Ohhh....." he sounded very relieved.

It was quiet for a few moments. I couldn't stand it, so I asked what I knew needed to be asked.

"Umm...where's the cafeteria...?"

~*~

"Why exactly do you have to take care of Rin?" he asked curisously as I ordered my food (six bowls of chicken noodle soup, a bottle of orange juice, and a container of Rin's food.)

"Because they need to make sure I'll play nice with others."

"You...sound like a teenager. I'm sorry, but you do."

"That's because I...hmm...my mind stopped growing when I was fourteen and has only just now started again."

"How's that?"

I took a tray with two bowls and gave him a tray with the other six. Rin was happily carrying the orange juice.

"Well, I was put in a straight-jacket because I hurt myself--" we got to an empty table and I set down the stuff. I wondered where to set Rin down, so I made sure to ask Komui for a highchair. I pulled my sleeve up and showed him the gash in my arm. "So the Science Department locked me up until my sadism was quenched."

"Really?" he sounded unbelieving.

"She's telling the truth, Lavi," I girl said from behind me. I turned around and saw a girl with green pigtails and the female uniform on. She had her hand on a high chair that looked like it was never used.

"Thank you," I muttered as I put Rin inside the seat.

I then looked up at her.

"I don't think I've met you before, although I've heard about you alot from Nii-san." She smiled at me and sat beside me.

"Nii-san...You're the little sister that Komui is obsessed with?" She kept her smile although she sweatdropped.

"I'm Lenalee Lee. And that is Lavi, because I'm sure he hasn't introduced himself." He glanced away.

I smiled back at her and struggled with the lid to Rin's baby food container. "I'm Claire Genovi. This is my so-called-daughter Rin."

"Oh, the demo-baby v.3?" she asked politly, as if she was sick of hearing about it. I nodded and finally got the small jar open. I began to spoon feed it to Rin, who seemed to rather want it on the floor.

Lavi was holding back laughter as she flung the spoon into my face, leaving a streak of food in my hair.

"Alright, you try it Lavi," I challenged.

"Fine." He got up and sat where I had previously been at. I noticed that he left the container in her reach. He scooped a small portion of the jar and held it in front of her mouth.

She put both hands on the spoon and pulled it into her mouth. Then, with a mischeivous look in her eye, she threw the spoon to the ground, picked up the container, and poured the contents onto the top of his head.

Both me and Lenalee were giggling at his red face. Rin smiled and clapped her hands together.

Lavi sighed and began to shake the baby food off of his head furiously.

"Agh!!" we heard another voice say. We all three turned to see a boy with white hair, blue eyes, and a red pentacle on his forehead, with a matching trail down his cheek.

He wore the boy's excorsist uniform along with a very visible clump of Rin's food on one of his strands of hair.

"Umm...why is there a baby here?" he asked rather grumpily as he sat down on the other side of table.

"Claire here has to prove to Komui that she isn't evil," Lavi explained rather choppily.

"Oh, you mean the girl who tried to kill herself?" he asked excitedly.

"Both of those answers are wrong!!!" I growled angrily. "Didn't try to kill myself, just wanted to see blood. And I'm not evil, just sadistic!"

Th boys hushed up and looked atm e with wide eyes. "Umm...I mean..."

_"No, you explained it perfectly, Claire~"_

Rin looked at me curiously, her head tilted to the side. I quickly sat back down and began to eat my soup.

~*~

"You have a parasite type?" Allen asked rather accusingly as I gulped down my fifth bowl.

"I have no idea what that means," I claimed truthfully, starting on the sixth bowl.

"She's gonna out-eat you, Beansprout," Lavi said playfully.

"Hey!!!" Allen did not sound happy.

I put down the last bowl and sighed, my stomach growling.

"I'm still hungry. Lavi, go get me food."

"Why do I have to?!"

"Because I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you. I would be probably locked up again because of the damage done to Rin."

Hegrumbled something and went off to get me more soup.

"What do you mean? What happened?" Lenalee asked worriedly.

"While I was walking around with Rin, I tripped and was going to give her brain-damage or something if he hadn't grabbed my uniform."

"So he's kind of like your savior?" another female voice said rather dreamily. I turned to see a girl with short purple curls and big grey eyes. She wore a black collared button-up, a white vest, a red tie (untied), black dress pants and white platforms. Covering her head was a black cat hat with a cute white face sewn on. (A/N: like the hat from Toeto.)

"What...?" I asked as she sat down on the other side of Rin.

"So Lavi is your savior, right? Hello, little one~" she spoke the last bit to Rin, who smiled and flung her fingers in the girl's face. The girl smiled and patted Rin's hair, then began to eat her sandwhich rather daintily. I noticed that she was very skinny. _I wonder if she actually eats her food..._

"Oh, Shiori," Lavi said rather boredly as he placed six more bowls of soup in front of me and sat down on the other side of Shi. Shiori glanced at my ammount of food then glanced down at her sandwhich.

"I don't know how you parasite-types can consume all that food." She took a small bite as if to prove her point.

Rin smiled happily and waved her arms at Lavi. (It strangely reminded me of the whole bother-snape thing) Shiori was apparently very good with children because she immediatly knew what the gesture meant.

"Bookman, she wants you to pick her up," Shi stated happily.

"Oh really?" he sounded wary, as if Shi was in league with Rin.

"Yes, really."

"Tell her I say no."

"Bookman~" she whined.

"Secret Keeper~" he whined back.

"La-chan."

"Shi-chan."

"Usa."

"Nyan."

They resorted to sticking their tongues out at each other. Allen and Lenalee went on with life as if that happened every day. Which it probably did.

Rin watched them with wide-eyes, then squealed happily and stuck her tongue out at both of them. Shi smiled and picked Rin up, then set her back down in Lavi's lap.

"Get her off of me before--" Rin wobbily stood up and flung her arms around Lavi's neck.

Shi smiled smuggly to herself. I felt slightly jealous that Rin hadn't done that to me, and Lenalee was mouthing an 'awww.' Allen was greedily stuffing food in his mouth.

Lavi's look of annoyance softened and he patted her back gently.

_"Never mind~ I don't want someone like that~"_

"Shut up..." I muttered as I watched my temporary daughter affectionatly bond with the redhead.

~*~

**Yay! Second chapter! (I finished this one before I even published the first XD the next one is the Sadistic Takeover. And, yes, every chapter will have Sadistic or Sadism or Lust in its name.**


	3. AN

Oh dear lord. Where do I start.

As you all may know, I've recently just up and disappeared. I stop reading fanfictions, stopped responding to reviews, and stopped updating my stories. This doesn't mean I stopped wanting to write or didn't want to respond, there was just too much going on at the beginning for me to find time and by the time I _did _have some, I hadn't been motivated enough to write, or I had just simply never thought of it.

However, my friend IRL and I collab'd a Left 4 Dead story on Facebook, and we discussed where else to post it. Finally I said "we could put it on my " To which she replied "You have one?" So thus, I showed my account to her and she read some of my stories. One in particular she was very fond of and was constantly asking me to update it.

Unfortunately, taking a look at my account, I realized there were many stories I didn't want to continue or stories that I just couldn't continue right now. I will save all of my stories to my computer, of course, but only the ones I want to be fully dedicated to will be uploaded to my new account. If you have me author alerted, I suggest you go and add my other account instead as this one will soon be either closed or left to wither. If you have a story (or stories) on alert, I suggest author alerting my other account and simply removing it once you've story alerted the new one.

My newest account is ka583982 (/u/2807266) and I promise I will be more dedicated to my writing and respond better to reviews and PMs. If you have anything you wish to ask, PM me on there or email me at . Or, if that leads to a week without reply, you can message me on Facebook; a link to it can be found on my new Fanfiction profile.

Love you all and hope you will continue to stick with me!

-Karb/CWT


End file.
